


Buy A New Phone

by ibumblebee



Series: Merlin fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Boys In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, famous!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: Arthur is part of the world’s most famous bands and Merlin has no idea. He just wants to complain about his job at the hotel to the handsome guest staying there.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415194
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	Buy A New Phone

Merlin is stressed. He can’t remember a time where he has hated his job quite as much as he does now. And that’s saying a lot.  
He is standing behind the desk at the hotel as he hands the keycard to room 354 to a man in his fifties.

“Hope you have a pleasant stay!” Merlin says and smiles his customer service smile. The man just grunts in response. He turns around and walks towards the elevators. As soon as he has his back turned Merlin’s smile falls and he gives the man’s back the finger. It had taken fifteen minutes to check the man in. He had argued that he needed to get a discount on grounds Merlin still didn’t quite understand. Merlin had not given him that and the man had asked for the manager. When Merlin had told him that he was in fact the manager the man had looked like he was about to commit murder right then and there. This stupid concert. Merlin looks at the clock on his computer. It’s nine fifty. One hour and ten minutes until he gets to go home.  
The door opens and Merlin groans quietly. He gives himself two seconds as the new costumer walks through the room before he glues on his service smile once again.

“Hello and welcome to hotel Albion, how can I help you?”  
Before him stands two girls, both around twenty years old. He usually likes young people, they are often more polite, but this weekend he has come to fear them even more then middle-aged white men. The look on the girls faces tells him they are no different.

“Hello, we want to check in please!” the taller of them says.

“Absolutely, what’s the name on the reservation?”

“Sofia Beckett”, the tall girl says as the shorter looks around the lobby in which they are standing. Merlin already knows what she is looking for and knows she isn’t going to find it.  
He types the name into the computer. The reservation actually shows up which makes Merlin a little less tense. He doesn’t have the energy to call security to throw yet another pair of teens out after they have tried to sneak in.

“Perfect, do you have an ID with that name?” The tall girl hands him one and he scans it.

“So, you must be quite busy right now?” says the shorter girl. To someone else it might sound like a genuine question but Merlin knows better than to fall for that again. He knows what she is up to.

“Yes, we have been sold out for weeks”, Merlin answers and types some more on the computer. The faster he is done the sooner they will leave.

“Right”, the short girl says tentatively. “I have heard that The Dragons are staying here as well. Is that true?”  
Merlin groans internally. He really doesn’t have the energy for this again.  
The Dragons, one of the most popular bands in the world, is on tour and Camelot is one of their stops. That means a LOT of guests and a LOT of work for Merlin. The concert is tomorrow and the hotel is packed. Today alone seven teens had tried sneaking their way into the hotel in hope to see the band. Because of course somebody would leak where they are staying. Merlin is just tired now. He had barely even heard of the band before they were to play in Camelot and since he wasn’t even the one helping them with check-in, he knows almost nothing about them.

“I can’t give out any information about anyone else staying at the hotel”, Merlin says politely, picks up a card and scans it into a key. He gives it to the tall girl.

“You are in room number 223, second floor and to the right. Elevators are over there. Breakfast is between six and eleven tomorrow. I close here in the lobby in an hour, until then you can call down if you have any further questions.” He doesn’t know how many times he has said that today.  
The short girl looks like she is about to ask something else but the taller one is faster. She also seems a bit annoyed with her friend.

“Thank you”, she says politely and takes her friends arm with one hand and the suitcase in the other before she starts walking towards the elevators Merlin takes a deep breath. He waits until the girls have disappeared into the elevator before he allows himself to let out his frustration. Before he has the chance to stop himself, he screams at the top of his lungs. There are no particular words, just one long scream of anger. For two seconds he just screams. Then he stops and takes another deep breath. It has been such a long day.  
Then he hears a muffled laughter. Terrified he opens his eyes and looks around. It takes him a few seconds to see the dark figure sitting in one of the sofas in the hotel lobby. The figure freezes with a hand over his mouth and meets him with shocked eyes. Merlin is mortified. He has no idea what policy is in place when a guest has seen him scream on the job.

“Eh…” he starts since that seems a good a way as any. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”  
The figure lets his hand drop and Merlin can see his face. The man in the sofa is beautiful. His eyes are light and clear and his cheekbones sharp. Even though he is wearing a hood Merlin can see blond hair sticking down his forehead. The man eyes him for a moment and seems to relax a bit.

“It’s okay”, he says and huffs with laughter again. “I know how you feel.”

“You do?” Merlin asks suspiciously. He really doubts that. “You know how it feels to have people come in here and be dicks to you all day long?”

“Kind off.”  
Merlin doesn’t comment on that. Then he realizes something.

“Please tell me you are actually a guest here and not another weird fan trying to see The Dragons. I really don’t have the time.”

“Aha! So The Dragons are staying here!”  
Fuck. Merlin reaches for the phone to call security.

“Sorry”, the man hurries to say. “I am a guest; I was just joking.”  
He pulls out a card key from his pocket and waves it in the air. Merlin relaxes.

“Okay, thank you for the heat attack.”  
The man nods with a smile. Merlin doesn’t want to stop talking to him but he can’t come up with anything more to say. The man is a guest after all. He looks down at his computer again, pretending to type something.

“What’s your name?” the man asks after a few seconds of silence. Merlin looks up again. He is looking at him.

“Merlin.”

“Merlin, you’ve been working non-stop for hours. Is it not time to take a break?” Merlin smirks.

“You have anything you would rather see me doing?” The man grows red.

“Oh god”, he groans. “Sorry, that is not at all what I meant.”  
Merlin laughs and checks the time again. Ten past ten. Hardly anybody needs him after ten. A break couldn’t hurt, could it? He walks around the desk and sits down in the couch opposite to the man. He sighs. It feels good to rest his legs.

“What are you doing down here anyway?” he asks.

“It seems I have forgot my charger at home and I saw you had a couple in the lobby.” He holds up the phone in his hands.

“If you want you can borrow one up to your room.” He doesn’t want the man to go though.

“Nah, I’d rather have company down here.” Merlin snorts and the man huffs at him.

“What’s your name then?”

“Arthur”, says the man before he freezes again. As if he has said something wrong. Merlin doesn’t have the energy to try and figure out why. Instead he closes his eyes and leans his head back. He wants sleep so bad.

“Long day, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“If all the guests have been as the dick in room 354 I think I do.”  
Merlin snaps his head back down to look at Arthur.

“Please say you weren’t here then.” Arthur’s smiles tell him not to get his hopes up.

“I wonder”, Arthur starts, laughter in his voice, “do you give the finger to all of your guests?”  
Merlin groans. Arthur laughs. His eyes twinkle with mischief.

“Just how long have you been down here?”

“Just long enough to see that.”

“Weird that I didn’t see you before.”

“I am pretty good at hiding.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing”, Arthur says to quick. Merlin doesn’t know how to respond to that. He closes his eyes again.

“You know, this is all The Dragons fault”, he mumbles.

“How so?” Merlin looks at him and raises his eyebrow.

“They just had to come play here, didn’t they? Brought half of the bloody world with them. Do you know I have had to call security on seven teenagers trying to sneak up to their rooms today? SEVEN!”  
Arthur looks amused and nods in agreement.

“And celebrities, they are not as nice as one would think. We had Justin Bieber staying here about a year ago. Same deal then. And he was just so mean. I signed a contract saying that I can’t tell you what he did but oh boy.”  
Arthur nods again, still with a smile on his lips. He doesn’t say anything.

“Sorry, I am rambling.” Merlin feels sheepish. He can’t sit here and complain to a guest like this.

“No no!” Arthur hurries to say just before Merlin have the chance to get up. “I met Kim Kardashian once. Not very nice either.”

“Did she call front desk and scream because her food wasn’t ready thirty seconds after she called for it?”

“No. Did Justin Bieber do that?”

“No... But also don’t tell that to anyone. I don’t have enough money to pay for a lawsuit.”  
Arthur laughs again. Merlin finds himself really enjoying that sound. Arthur opens his mouth to say something more when the doors to the elevator opens with a ping.  
Merlin hurries to get up and practically runs to the desk to great the guest. It’s the man from room 354. He is not looking happy.

“Hello sir, how can I help you?”

“The TV isn’t working.” His face is red and his forehead shines weirdly in the dim light.

“Okay, have you followed the instructions on the card?” Merlin tries.

“What card?”

“The card on the nightstand from where you found the remote.”

“There wasn’t a card there.” Oh how he wants to scream again.

“Sir, are you sure?”

“Are you calling me blind? No, there wasn’t a fucking card there!”

“Okay, I am sorry for the inconvenience, sir. To start the TV you have to press the button on the remote and then enter the PIN-code from the key card to your room.”

“How do you expect me to figure that out? Huh?”

“I’m sorry, that’s why there should be a card with instructions.”

“But there wasn’t one. Are you deaf?”  
Merlin wants so kick something. Or rather someone.

“I’m sorry sir, if you can’t remember those instructions, I can give you a new card.”

“No, you are going to do it for me.”

“Sir, I can’t leave the desk.”

“This is the shittiest hotel ever.” Don’t commit murder tonight Merlin, he thinks to himself. That isn’t going to help you.

“Hold on a moment and I will help you.”  
Merlin logs out from the computer and turns it off. He takes his phone and puts it in his pocket.

“Room 354 was it?”  
The man just grunts as Merlin starts walking. He glances towards Arthur on the couch. He has the hood drawn closer around his face and is looking at his phone again. When he senses he is being watched he looks up and meets Merlin’s eyes. Merlin silently gives his finger towards the man in front of him and Arthur huffs.

The elevator ride up is one of the worst experiences of his life. Merlin can practically feel the anger radiating from the man in 354. He steps out as soon as the doors opens and hurries to the right room.  
Even though the man only checked in half an hour ago he has already made a mess. There is a wet towel on the floor and his clothes are everywhere. Merlin grabs the remote from the bed. He looks at the nightstand. The card is right there, just where he said it would be, but he doesn’t comment on it, just starts the TV as fast as he can. The room is giving him weird vibes. He doesn’t want to be here. The man lays down on the bed as the TV starts.

“Was there anything else?” Merlin asks. The man grunts and Merlin takes that as his queue to leave. He sprints to the elevator and pushes number one. As soon as the doors close, he can breathe. He wants to scream again but knows better than to do so. Down in the lobby he walks to the desk and puts his head in his hands.

“Yeah, we don’t like room 354”, a voice says and Merlin looks up again. It’s Arthur. He is still sitting on the sofa, smiling towards him. Merlin walks over to him and sits down again.

“No, we do not”, he says. “What are you still doing here?”

“My phone.”

“Shouldn’t that be charged by now?”

“Maybe I just wanted to make dure you didn’t get murdered by that man.” Arthur shrugs.

“That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah, well…” Embarrassed silence follows a second before he continues. “Are all guests that bad?”

“If you think that is bad you should see The Dragons.”

“Have you actually met them?”

“No, but I know their type. Young men with too much money and fame. I’m sure they are all doing drugs on their rooms or something.”  
Arthur laughs.

“I think you are too quick to judge people.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, not all celebrities are like that.”

“Name one.”

“Selena Gomez. Harry Styles. Adam Driver.”

“How can you be so sure. Have you met them?”

“One could say so, yes.”  
Merlin is about to ask just how he knows them when the phone in Arthur’s hand suddenly starts ringing. He answers and Merlin closes his mouth.

“Hello. Yes I know… Soon, yeah… No… Fuck off… Bye.”

“Who was that?” Merlin asks.

“Gwaine.” Arthur freezes again, just as he did when he told Merlin his name. And when he was caught sitting alone on the sofa laughing. Then Merlin freezes as well. He recognizes that name. Gwaine is not a very common name. But it can’t be. Suddenly it clicks for Merlin and he stands up, his eyes wide.

“You don’t mean Gwaine as in Gwaine in The Dragons, right?”  
Arthur smiles mischievously at him.

“The one and only.”

“And he has you phone number.”

“Obviously.”

“So you know him.”

“Yes.”

“So you’re…”

“Come on Merlin. I know you can’t be that thick.”

“You’re not THAT Arthur, are you?” Arthur smiles wider.

“Unfortunately I am.”

“But… How could you?” Arthur wasn’t expecting that.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You let me ramble on about how annoying they are and how they’re probably doing drugs upstairs right now! You didn’t even tell me I was talking about you WITH you!”

“So, you are mad at me because you insulted me?”

“Yes!”

“You are so weird Merlin”, Arthur says and shakes his head. But he doesn’t sound angry. He sounds amused. Merlin just stares at him. He should have seen it before he realizes. The pop-star hair, the eyes, the cheekbones. He has seen him before. On a billboard in Times-Square.

“Why are you even down here?” he asks. He is bewildered.

“I really needed to charge my phone!”

“Can’t you just buy a new phone every time the old one goes out of battery?”

“Are you seriously mad at me right now?” There is laughter in Arthurs voice. Merlin crosses his arms. Arthur sighs and stands up as well.

“I mean, I guess I could. But where would I get one this late?”

“Don’t you have an assistant for things like that?”

“I am not Justin Bieber, Merlin.” Merlin goes pale.

“Oh my god, I told you that. You probably know him.” He looks up at Arthur who doesn’t contradict him. “Oh my god.”

“For the record, I know what he is like and I am not surprised.”

“I messed up so bad, oh my god. I am going to lose this job and then Justin fucking Bieber will sue me and then...”

“I already told you I wouldn’t tell anybody.”

“You said you were good at hiding and I didn’t understand. Oh my god I’m so stupid!”

“Merlin! Stop freaking out!”

“Okay, yeah, sorry.” Merlin takes a deep breath.

“Just because I am curios, you didn’t recognize me?”

“Believe me, if I did I would not have said everything I said. I don’t really like The Dragons music so…” Merlin once again spoke before he thought and kicks himself mentally. “God, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine. Kind of refreshing not getting recognized to be honest.”

“Sounds like your ego needs it.”

“Are you always this mean?”

“Eh…” Before he can answer Merlins phone rings. It’s Gwen.

“Sorry”, he tells Arthur before he presses the green button.

“Merlin! Where are you?”

“Hello to you to, I’m at work. I told you I was working late tonight, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you are usually home by now even then.” Merlin looks at the clock on the wall. She is right.

“Yeah, sorry. Something came up but I am on my way.”

“Just get home safety.”

“It’s okay Gwen, you know I can defend myself.” Gwen huffs.

“Merlin, you couldn’t even win in a fight against a rat.”

“Fuck off.”

“Love you to”, she sings.

“Bye.” Merlin hangs up. Arthur is looking at him curiously.

“Girlfriend?” he asks in a tone Merlin can’t decipher.

“Huh?”

“The woman on your phone. Is she your girlfriend?”

“Gwen? No! Not at all. She is my roommate.”

“Ah.”  
They are both looking at each other for a moment. Merlin really loves those very blue eyes.

“I guess I should get home”, Merlin finally says.

“Right.”

“Nice meeting you though, Arthur Pendragon. Oh my god I just realized why you are called The Dragons.”

“I promise I didn’t come up with that name.”

“No, I like it.”  
They both stay silent again, as if neither wants go leave. Merlin knows he certainly doesn’t. Arthur speaks first.

“Well, it was nice to meet you to Merlin.”  
He nods back in response. He lingers for another second before he goes into the breakroom and grabs his bag. For a moment he leans against the wall. What just happened? When he goes back into the lobby it’s empty. Arthur is gone. Merlin feels a little sad over the fact.  
He takes his time locking the front door and walks out though a side door. He continues down the street towards the nearest tube station when he suddenly hears footsteps behind him. He throws a look over his shoulder and speeds up, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. There is a dark figure behind him. He looks again. The figure behind him speeds up as well. Is this how he is going to die? He is just about to run when the figure shouts something.

“Merlin, wait!” At first Merlin panics. How does this person know his name? Then he recognizes the voice. It’s Arthur. He stops and places a hand over his heart, waiting for him to catch up.

“Are you actually trying to kill me?” Merlin asks as he does.

“Sorry.” Arthur looks sheepish.

“I think I had a heart attack.”

“I am fairly certain you did not.”

“How would you know? Have you ever seen someone have one?” Arthur puts his hand on his shoulder. Merlins mouth goes dry. The touch burns him trough all the layers of clothing he is wearing.

“Merlin, are you really having a heart attack?” he asks sincerely. Merlin feels a bit dizzy but he is okay. He shakes his head.

“No it’s fine.” Arthur raises his eyebrow as to say _I told you so_ and lets go of his arm. Merlin doesn’t like that.

“Why are you following me and almost scaring me to death anyway?” Arthur huffs.

“I did not almost scare you to death. I was just going to give you this.”  
He holds out a piece of paper folded in the middle. Merlin looks at him curiously and takes it. He unfolds the paper. There is a phone number written on it. Merlins heart starts racing for a completely different reason.

“If you wanted to hang out or something another time”, Arthur says and shrugs.

“Oh, you are smooth, aren’t you?”

“I do my best. Usually my move is just being rich and famous but obviously it didn’t work on you.”

“You really trust me then, giving me this. Hm… I wonder how much money I could make if I sold this to someone.” Arthur laughs.

“You said it before; I am so rich I could just buy a new one every time someone called me.”

“True.”

“But seriously, text me. If you want.” His eyes are big and honest.

“I will. Goodnight Arthur.”

“Goodnight Merlin.”  
He starts walking again and it feels like he is walking on clouds. Like he is floating. He can’t help but glance over his shoulder. Arthur is watching him. Merlin blushes and hurries into the tube station, leaving Arthur behind. He scans his ticket and is lucky; his train is already on the platform. It’s almost empty and he takes a seat. Then he takes out his phone and types the number from the paper. Maybe it’s to early to text already? But he is not good with patience, never has been really.

_Bought a new phone yet?_  
He sends it and saves the number. A few seconds later his phone pings.

_Once again, I am not Justin Bieber_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked this fic!  
> First, sorry if Justin Bieber is your celebrity crush. Maybe he is super nice, I have no idea. Second, I wrote this as a prequal to [You Tagged Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405698) so if you liked this you should check that out.  
> (thanks [Birdie7272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272) for teaching me how to link stuff)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
